Love is complex
by Bibicuti33
Summary: Shadamy or Sonamy? You have to find out! Sonic dumps Amy for Sally and Mina and Shadow isn't helping! But when the unspeakable happens, Amy loves Shadow! But Sonic's coming back around! Come on Amy choose a hedgie!
1. I love you

Amy was left out. Sonic would go out with Sally and Mina and leave Amy in the dust. Amy felt like she had no friends. But that wasn't true! Tails, Rouge, everyone else was there for her. But she only needed Sonic. Meanwhile, Amy and her FRIENDS were hanging out at Amy's apartment. Amy and Rouge sat on the couch with a cup of coffee in their hands. Shadow sat in a corner, like always. Cream and Tails were on the floor, playing a board game. The TV was turned to Cartoon Network.

"Why are we watching this?" Shadow asked. "Hello, violence please!"

"Shadow, Cream is 6! Tails is like 10!" Amy shouted. "Besides, don't you like a little comedy?"

"No."

"Jerk!" Amy yelled.

"Immature." Shadow spoke coolly.

"Mope!"

"Brain-dead monkey!"

"Grim Reaper!"

"Insane-girl!"

"Snake!"

"Pink Brat!"

"Backstabber!"

"Crazy Wannabee Sonic Girlfriend!"

"HOW DARE YOU!" Amy shouted. "Call me that will you? I can't believe you! I-I-I" But then she bursted into tears and ran to her bedroom.

"Shadow!" Tails whined. "That was really mean!"

"Yeah Shadow. You know how Sonics been lately," Rouge coolly spoke. "He's going out with that Sally and that girl, Mina. He's being really cold to Amy. The last thing she needs is a reminder of that!"

"You should go talk to her, Shadow! Go and make up!" Cream whined.

"But I'm-" Shadow blushed. "Not good around girls."

"Well you're pretty good to me. What, am I not a girl?" Rouge screeched.

"Fine, fine! I'll go talk to her!" Shadow said.

He walked down the hallway. It was really creepy. There were all these pictures of Sonic. Some were pictures of Sonic and her. Others were just Sonic. And at the end of the hallway was one picture. One picture alone. It was really big, and it looked as if it had gotten wet with water. It was a picture of Sonic. But this one was different. Sally and Mina were with Sonic and Sonic had his arms around both of them. They all looked real happy. All of them were laughing.

"Oh." Shadow said.

At the edge of the picture was a little drawing. It was a heart, broken in two. Shadow walked into Amy's bedroom. She was on her bed. She was still crying.

"Are you going to make the pain worse!" Amy shouted at him.

"Amy I-"

"It's been so long- since he hasn't been my friend anymore. Shadow, it's not just that. Sonic and I- We were dating. And we were happy. Everything seemed so perfect. But then they came back. I couldn't beat them. Sally was a princess and Mina was a Rock Star. I was just what you said- A crazy wannabee Sonic girlfriend. I guess our love wasn't that true."

_Take it back, take it all back now_

_The things i gave, like the taste of my kiss on your lips,_

_I miss that now_

_I can't try any harder than i do_

_All the reasons i gave, excuses i made for you_

_Are broken in two_

_All the things left undiscovered_

_Leave me empty and left to wonder_

_I need you_

_All the things left undiscovered_

_Leave me waiting and left to wonder_

_I need you_

_Yeah I need you_

_Don't walk away_

_Touch me now how I wanna feel_

_Something so real, please remind me _

_My love, and take me back_

_Cuz im so in love with what we were_

_I'm not breathing I'm suffocating without you_

_Do you feel it too?_

_All the things left undiscovered_

_Leave me waiting and left to wonder_

_I need you_

_All the things left undiscovered_

_Leave me empty and left to wonder_

_I need you_

_Yeah I need you_

_When im in the dark and all alone_

_Dreaming that you'll walk right through my door,_

_Its then i know my heart is whole_

_Theres a million reasons why i cry_

_Hold my covers tight and close my eyes_

_Cuz I don't wanna be alone_

_All the things left undiscovered_

_Leave me waiting and left to wonder_

_I need you_

_All the things left undiscovered_

_Leave me empty and left to wonder_

_I need you, I need you_

_Cuz i cant fake and I cant hate_

_But it's my heart _

_Thats about to break _

_You're all i need _

_I'm on my knees _

_Watch me bleed_

_Would you listen please_

_I give in_

_I breathe out_

_I want you, theres no doubt_

_I freak out, I'm left out_

_Without you, im without_

_I'm crossed out_

_I'm kicked out_

_I cry out_

_I reach out_

_Don't walk away_

_Don't walk away_

_Don't walk away_

_Don't walk away_

"Amy I'm sorry. I didn't know. But that's no excuse for what I said. Please forgive me, Amy."

"I forgive you Shadow. I shouldn't have called you anything either. I'm sorry too."

And then, for what seemed like no reason, Amy kissed Shadow on the cheek, really close to the lips.

"Ah! Shadow, I'm sorry! It's just when Sonic and I made up I always kiss him. I'm really sorry Shadow. I-" Amy blushed.

But Shadow didn't say anything. He just touched his cheek with a look of shock in his eyes. He slowly turned to Amy and smiled.

"Shadow-"

But then Amy was cut off by Shadow's kiss. But it wasn't a cheek kiss this time. It was a kiss on the lips. And it was good one too, if I do say so myself! Who knew Shadow was such a good kisser? Amy didn't try to pull away from the kiss. She pulled forward. She was a good kisser too! She put her arms around Shadow. After they had ended their kiss, Shadow gazed into Amy's eyes. Amy gazed into his eyes. Shadow kneeled on the floor.

"Amy… Will you go out with me?" Shadow asked.

"Yes, Shadow. Yes."

All Sonic characters (c) Sega  
Undiscovered-Ashlee Simpson


	2. What are you doing here?

The night had arrived! Amy twirled around in her new dress. It was so pretty, it made her eyes twinkle. It had sparkles from head to toe. It was red and had a short white trim. Cream was with Amy. She was going to watch Amy's cat, Gigi. Gigi was a small cat. She looked like Kilaya on Inuyasha. She was cute n' cuddly.

"Cream here's my cell number. Feed Gigi _Meow Mix._ Give her a cups worth of it. At 9 give her that yarn ball. She'll untangle that for like a half an hour. Give her a quick bath after that and make sure she doesn't scratch you. Then at 10, tuck her in my bed. Got it?" Amy asked. 

"Amy, don't worry! I'm sure Gigi, Cheese, and I will be perfectly fine." Cream laughed.

_DING DONG! DING DONG! DING DONG!_

"That must be him! But he's two hours early… that's unlike Shadow…" Amy sighed.

But she didn't give it a second thought. She ran to the door. She slowly opened the door to see that a spiky blue hedgehog with a red cap was sitting at her doorstep. It was Sonic!

"Sonic!… What are you doing here?"

"Oh hey Ames. Would you mind if we went for a little walk?"

"O-Okay…"

Sonic grabbed her hand. They walked to Station Square.

"Amy… I wanted to say I was sorry- for just leaving you in the dust. I forgot what it was like to have Sally and Mina's love. But that's no excuse. Amy, I love you. Won't you be my gal again?"

"But Sonic, I-"

But, Amy was cut off by Sonic's kiss. And Amy didn't resist. Even though she knew it was a mistake. After they had finished, Sonic looked at her with those irrestible dreamy eyes of his.

"So, what do you say?"  
"I don't know Sonic… if I can. I've found love with Shadow… wait no… I don't know what to think!" Amy was confused with herself.

"Wait Ames. Don't worry. I don't want to get between you and Shadow… But that doesn't mean I don't love you any more… if it doesn't work out Ames… I'm here. Well, I have to go Amy. Bye." Sonic trudged off.

_Don't Walk away…_

_Don't Walk away…_

_Don't Walk away…_

"Sonic, wait!" Amy cried.

He turned his head around.

"My answer… it's yes…"


	3. What to do?

A/N: Okay I know some people are like: WHAT THE HELL IS AMY DOING!

Well I know that. If Amy said no to Sonic, this wouldn't be much of a story now would it? Well on with the story!

What to do?

DING DONG! DING DONG! DING DONG!

Where could Amy be? Shadow tapped his watch impatiently. Suddenly he heard footsteps. They quickly clapped against the sidewalk. It was Amy. It looked like she was in a hurry. But from what?

"Shadow! I'm sorry… I had to uh… get milk!" Amy nervously laughed.

"Really…" Shadow was suspicious. "Then where's the milk?"

"I… drank the whole thing! He he…"

"Really… well alright then! We'll just have to pick up some milk on our date, won't we?"

"Shadow wait!"

"Err- What Amy?"  
_Should I tell him? He deserves to know… but if I tell him now he'll be so sad… I'll tell him that I'm dating someone else after our date… but should I tell him it's Sonic?_

"Uh- Nothing!"

"Phew. You got me scared for a second Amy. Well come on! I reserved reservations to S.D. Snanaki! If you're a second late they give your table to someone else!"

"S.D. Snanaki! But Shadow… it's very expensive there… only rich people eat there…"

"I know! I hate to use my life savings to pay for this!"

Amy looked surprised. Shadow really wanted this date to be perfect. How could Amy ruin it? Shadow would be crushed if he found out Amy was going out with someone else!

Later at S.D…

"Here is your dessert. I hope you enjoyed your meal here." The waitress put the two kanolies in the middle of the table. Shadow and Amy both grabbed one.

"Shadow… I have to tell you something…"

"What is it Amy?"  
"I-I-I…"

But Amy couldn't say the truth. She was afraid it would pain him to much.

Will Amy tell Shadow? You'll have to find out in the next chapter: Discovered!

_Preview: "Hey Amy do you know where-" Shadow gasped._

_The blue hedgehog was deep kissing Amy! The spiteful son of a- _

_Sonic's eye caught Shadow. It sparkled straight at him. Sonic smirked. Amy wasn't with horror, she was enjoying it. But she didn't know that Shadow was there. Sonic's fingers ran up Amy's top until it got to her chest._

_He wouldn't dare…_

_All the pain was too much for Shadow to bare._


	4. Just a dream? w author comment page

Okay an Author's comments page never hurt anyone

To Bryon Nightshade: Sally and Mina were chosen because their jobs outranked Amy. I could have used my own characters but then I'd have to explain what they looked like and all so. I really do not care that they don't exist in the Sega universe. I know it is a little flaw, but that is not important. What matters is the story. Not that the characters don't originate from the place I am talking about. I know my events move quickly, but I really have nothing else to say. If you want to help me write other events in the chapter, fine be my guest. I'll rewrite the chapters. But unless you have other suggestions please do not complain to me.

To Phantom86: Thank so much for the comment! It's people like you that brighten up my day! I try to write when I can, this is the family computer I'm typing on!

To sonekasoyer: Okay… well don't worry I'll continue it till the end! I'm not a quiter!

To Shadow's Dark Angel: Thank you for the comment! I'll be sure to get on it as soon as I can!

To Celestial the Hedgird: Thank you for the suggestion. I have gotten two complains already so I am going to work on it. Thank you for being so nice when you tell me about this flaw. I know I spelled Kirara wrong. It's just that people who don't watch the show might not know what I'm talking about, so the least I could do is give the sound of Kirara instead of the way it's actually spelled.

To RemedyTheThief: Thankies! I'm so happy that you liked my story! I'm not telling if this story will end up Shadamy or Sonamy. If I made it obvious who Amy picked in the beginning there would be no point in reading! I've gotten nothing but requests of Shadamy. I wonder why? Well, read up on my stories, many more chapters are to come!

To Namonaki: Thankies for the comment! The good comments encourage me to write more faster! (And vice versa) Don't worry! More stuff is coming up soon!

Well peoples; on with the story!

"Never mind…"Amy sighed. "Shadow… have you ever had your heart broken?"

"Of course… when I lost Maria." Shadow scratched his head.

"No I mean… crushed by them… the person…"

"No I've never loved anyone since… Amy, is there something you're not telling me? You seem… a little tense…"

"No! No! Nothing's wrong!"

"I have a feeling… but do not worry. I trust you, Amy. If you had something important to tell, I know you would tell me."

"Shadow I-"

"Amy. I love you with all of me heart. Don't you love me?

"I-I-I-I-I-I-I-"

Why couldn't those words come out? Why couldn't she say _I love you_? Why? Why? Why?

"Shadow… I have to go!"

"But Amy-"

I can't explain with words Shadow. If you knew what I was thinking, you'd know exactly as I feel. I'm sorry, Shadow! Very sorry!"

Amy bounced away, as if she knew something was going to happen. She ran into her apartment as quick as she and locked the doors tightly. She collapsed on her bed sobbing.

_I woke up today_

_Woke up wide awake_

_In an empty bed_

_Staring at an empty room_

_I have myself to blame_

_For the state I'm in today_

_And now dying_

_Doesn't seem so cruel_

What should I do? I love Sonic… Don't I? I and I love Shadow too… either way I hurt someone… I can't win! I can't win! Let me see both of the two… Sonic is ever so sweet… he came back for me because he knew he was wrong… he looks so H-O-T… And Shadow… he never hurt me… he was always by my side and confesses everything… maybe not as cute but…

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

_And oh, I don't know what to say_

_And I don't know anyway_

_Anymore_

"Hel-Hello?" Amy stumbled. She slowly crept to the door like a murderous monster was outside.

_I hate myself for losing you_

_I'm seeing it all so clear_

_I hate myself for losing you_

_What do you do when you look in the mirror_

_And staring at you is why he's not here?_

Amy opened the door. It was Shadow. Amy gasped.

_You got what you deserved_

_Hope you're happy now_

_'Cause every time I think of her with you_

_It's killing me_

_Inside, and_

_Now I dread each day_

_Knowing that I can't be saved_

_From the loneliness_

_Of living without you_

_And, oh,_

_I don't know what to do_

_Not sure that I'll pull through_

_I wish you knew_

"Sh-Shadow…" Amy gasped. "What are you doing here?"

But Shadow ignored her.

"Amy… I know what this is… it's me isn't it?"

"Shadow- I have no idea what you're talking about!"

"Yes you do. Amy, I trusted you in telling me the truth. But now- I'm not so sure."

_I hate myself for losing you_

_I'm seeing it all so clear_

_I hate myself for losing you_

_What do you do when you look in the mirror_

_And staring at you is why he's not here?_

"Shadow… We both know I'm keeping things from you. But- I have a good reason. Shadow- These things- they're rumors about you. They make me uncomfortable. And sometimes… I feel like I should believe them." Amy made a big lie.

"Amy… I-I-I- If you trust in those rumors… then you must not love me…"

"No wait Shadow! I do love you! It's just- it's just- it's just I'm confused! Okay! There! I said it!"

"You mean… you're just confused?"

"Yes…"

"That's a relive…"

"Shadow… I need- I need- I need to be alone!"

"But Amy…"

"I'm sorry Shadow. I'm tied up in my own thoughts!" Amy pushed Shadow out of her room.

_I hate myself for losing you_

_And oh, I don't know what to do_

_I wish you knew_

_And oh, I don't know what to say_

_And I don't know anyway_

_Anymore_

_No, no_

_What if Amy's not telling me something… there has to be something I'm missing… I better leave Amy to herself, for now. If she doesn't see me anymore, that's her choice. I shouldn't do anything to stop it. It's her feelings. Not mine._

That night was a cold, brisk night. Amy's thoughts bullied her dreams.

_I hate myself for losing you_

_(I'm seeing it all so clear)_

_I'm seeing it all so clear_

_I hate myself for losing you_

_What do you do when you look in the mirror_

_And staring at you is why he's not here?_

_What do you say when everything's said?_

_Is the reason why he left you in the end?_

_How do you cry when every tear you shed_

_Won't ever bring him back again?_

_I hate myself for loving you_

Amy's dream:

"Amy… don't you love me?" He asked with a romantic voice.

"_Of course I do, Shadow…"  
"Then say it…"  
"What?"  
"I want to hear those words… those very words…"  
"Okay… I-I-I-I-I…"  
"What's the matter Amy?"  
"I-I-I-I!" Suddenly her voice was horse._

"_YOU!" A sudden voice came crashing in like thunder. It was Sonic. And he had out a gun. "What did you do to her! Trying to steal our love, eh? Well then, Lover Boy, DIE!" He shot out the gun at Shadow._

"_SHADOW!" Amy bursted into tears._

_Shadow was on the floor, blood coming out. He moaned in pain. But he still got up._

_When you walk away you don't hear me say,  
"Please, oh baby...Don't go."  
Simple and clean is the way that you're makin' me feel tonight  
It's hard to let it go _

_You're giving me too many things lately, you're all I need  
You smiled at me and said, _

_"Don't get me wrong, I love you  
But does that mean I have to meet your father?  
When we are older you'll understand what I meant when I said 'No.'  
I don't think life is quite that simple." _

_When you walk away you don't hear me say,  
"Please, oh baby...Don't go."  
Simple and clean is the way that you're makin' me feel tonight  
It's hard to let it go _

_The daily things that keep us all busy are confusing me  
That's when you came to me and said, _

_"Wish I could prove I love you  
But does that mean I have to walk on water?  
When we are older you'll understand it's enough when I say so.  
And maybe some things are that simple." _

_When you walk away you don't hear me say,  
"Please, oh baby...Don't go."  
Simple and clean is the way that you're makin' me feel tonight  
It's hard to let it go _

_Hold me  
Whatever lies beyond this morning is a little later on  
Regardless of warnings, the future doesn't scare me at all  
Nothing's like before _

_When you walk away you don't hear me say,  
"Please, oh baby...Don't go."  
Simple and clean is the way that you're makin' me feel tonight  
It's hard to let it go _

_Hold me  
Whatever lies beyond this morning is a little later on  
Regardless of warnings, the future doesn't scare me at all  
Nothing's like before _

_Hold me  
Whatever lies beyond this morning is a little later on  
Regardless of warnings, the future doesn't scare me at all  
Nothing's like before_

"_You two, stop!"_

_But her voice was left in the shadows as the two fought, both of them collapsed to the floor._

"_They're…they're both dead…" She was struck with horror._

"_Death…" A clear voice said in the passage. _

"_Who… who is there?" _

"_Death… the point where life ends… I must try to understand the meaning of it. Of death." The girl floated next to Amy. She look liked Tikal except had a miserable look to her face, her clothes were rigid, and her fur was gray._

"_Who are you? What are you speaking of?"  
"I am Tawnie. These bodies… I got here too late… I need to say death. I need to see someone die… to understand the meaning."_

_The girl moved her hands. She started to float into the air like a puppet. Her eyes turned blank. All of a sudden, ropes sprang out of nowhere and grabbed Amy's throat. Amy gasped for air but no one could hear here.  
"No… No…" Amy choked with her last breath._

Shadow's dream:

"_Hey Amy do you know where-" Shadow gasped._

_The blue hedgehog was deep kissing Amy! The spiteful son of a- _

_Sonic's eye caught Shadow. It sparkled straight at him. Sonic smirked. Amy wasn't with horror, she was enjoying it. But she didn't know that Shadow was there. Sonic's fingers ran up Amy's top until it got to her chest._

_He wouldn't dare…_

_All the pain was too much for Shadow to bare._

_He ran out, desperate to find whatever he was looking for, if he was looking for something. Everywhere he went he heard Sonic's voice. That evil blue hedgie. His voice was like a thousand nails on a blackboard.  
_

"_Shadow… Wait… please don't go."  
_

_But he didn't listen to her. He just kept running and running and running… not knowing wear to go next…_


End file.
